Fox Angel
by Miroke
Summary: Shiori's old friend from school is sending her 14 yr old daughter to live with her and her son, Kurama. How will Kurama and this girl get along and what surprises are in store for everyone?
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fox Angel

Chapter 1

Strange Arrival

By: Miroke

July 6, 2003

The morning rays hit the side of a house that had a beautiful garden in the front yard and roses climbing the sides. A middle-aged woman with long black hair and light colored eyes was fixing breakfast in the kitchen as she hummed a little tune. Her name is Shiori Minamino, she has one son and his name is Shuuichi Minamino who is also known as Kurama. 

"Good morning mother." Kurama said as he came down the stairs and over to the kitchen table. He sat down and smiled at his mother.

"Good morning dear." Shiori said and smiled at her son.

The phone rang and Shiori walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kurama tilted his head listening to his mother's conversation on the phone when he heard someone's name that he hadn't before.

"Oh sure we'd love to have her stay with us it's no problem." Shiori said into the phone and smiled. "I'll have her a room ready, when will she be arriving?" Shiori asked and wrote something down on a piece of paper near the phone. "Okay good bye." Shiori said and hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen and smiled over at Kurama.

"Who was it mother?" Kurama asked in a curious tone.

"Oh it was one of my old friends from school. She said she's sending her daughter to Japan and she won't have anywhere to stay so she asked could she stay here with us and I said we would be more than happy to have her stay here with us." Shiori said and smiled at her son and then she started to finish cooking breakfast.

"How old is she?" Kurama asked still very curious about the person going to stay with him and his mother.

"She's 14 and very pretty." Shiori said and pulled a drawer open and pulled out a picture. "Here's a picture her mother sent me of her." Shiori said and handed the picture to Kurama.

Kurama took the picture and looked at it. The girl in the picture looked a little older than 14, she had long raven black hair and light blue eyes. He looked at the picture and then he handed it back to his mother and smiled. "Will she be going to my school as well?" Kurama asked.

"Yes I think she will when you start back." Shiori said as she put her's and Kurama's food in plates and then sat them on the table.

Kurama ate his food and then looked over at the clock. "When will her plane arrive?" Kurama asked and looked back at his mother.

"Uhm...I think Nimna said her flight would be here at 12:00 pm. why don't you go and meet her at the airport?" Shiori said and smiled over at her son.

"She'll be here today?" Kurama asked a little confused and amazed.

"Yes that's why her mother called me because none of her relatives would take her in so she said I was her last resort." Shiori said and smiled over at her son. "Is it going to scare you having two women in the house?" Shiori asked and winked at her son and laughed a little.

"I'll go meet her at the airport and be back around 2:00 ok mother." Kurama said and smiled at his mother as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Good bye mother." 

"Good bye sweetheart." Shiori said and took his plate over to the sink along with her's.

****

~*~AT THE AIRPORT~*~

A young girl got off a plane and walked into the waiting area. She looked around and noticed that every thing was different from what she had thought. {I wish I were back in America with my friends.} She thought and sighed as she picked up her luggage and started for the exit door. She was surprised when someone grabbed her bags out of her hand. She turned around to see a young man with long red hair and bright green eyes looking at her. "Who are you?" 

"My names Shuuichi Minamino, I believe your staying with me and my mother Shiori." Kurama said and smiled. "Uhm I'm sorry but my mother never told me your name." Kurama said and looked at her a little embarrassed.

"My names Nimika Goukuma." The young girl said and smiled at Kurama and he smiled back. "So where do you live?" Nimika asked and smiled.

"Oh not to far from here, it's not that far of a walk." Kurama said and started for the door with Nimika behind him.

"Shouldn't we get a trolley for my bags?" Nimika asked a little confused.

"No I can carry them." Kurama said and kept walking.

"But aren't they too heavy for you?" Nimika asked confused as she looked from her bags to Kurama's face.

"No come on." Kurama said and walked across a road. {She's very talkative once she gets to know you a little.} Kurama thought and smiled at her just talking on and on.

They walked for a while and then Kurama saw two of his friends walking down the street toward them and he looked over at Nimika who had finally decided to be quite and back at his friends. {Oh great Yusuke and Kuwabara are all I need right now.} Kurama thought as he looked down at he ground.

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled and ran up to him smiling. "Hey who's your friend?" Kuwabara asked and looked over at Nimika.

"Hey Kurama how's it going?" Yusuke asked as he walked up next to Kuwabara and then he looked over at Nimika who was giving Kuwabara a strange look.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara this is Nimika Goukuma her mother is my mother's old friend and she's going to be staying with my mother and me." Kurama said and looked over and down at Nimika.

"Hi Nimika it's nice to meet you." Yusuke said and looked at Nimika and smiled. "Hey Kurama come over to my house around 4:00 today." Yusuke said and winked at Kurama so he'd know it had to do with something important.

"Kurama don't you think Shiori will be worried about us?" Nimika asked as she hinted that she didn't want to stay around Yusuke and Kuwabara any longer.

"Yes she probably is getting a little worried about us. I'll see you at 4:00 Yusuke." Kurama said and turned and started to walk away with Nimika walking beside him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the two walk away and Yusuke laughed a little. 

"Watch his mother make him bring her with him to our little meeting." Yusuke said and smiled as he started walking again.

"I think she's creepy. She has strange energy coming from her." Kuwabara said as he shivered and walked next to Yusuke.

"What do you mean strange energy?" Yusuke asked and stopped and looked back at Nimika as she walked next to Kurama.

"Your friends seem strange." Nimika said as she walked next to Kurama. "And why did they keep calling you Kurama?" Nimika asked and looked up at Kurama confused.

"Uhm..." Kurama said not knowing what to tell her. "My friends call me Kurama it's a nickname they gave me." Kurama said and smiled dumbly at Nimika.

"Ok, can I come with you to your friend's house today?" Nimika asked and looked at Kurama with puppy dog eyes. 

"Don't you want to get unpacked?" Kurama asked trying to get her to not want to come with him.

"I can do that later," Nimika said and waved her hand in her face. "I think your friends would be interesting to be around, what are all your friends' names?" Nimika asked getting curious.

*Sigh*" I think my mother was going to take you shopping with her when we got back." Kurama said and looked over at Nimika hoping she would change her mind.

"Is this your house?" Nimika asked changing the subject and pointed at a rose covered house.

"Yes that's it." Kurama said and smiled as he looked over at Nimika who seemed to be amazed by the beautiful roses growing around the house. "Do you like flowers?" Kurama asked as they walked over to the front door of the house.

"Yes I love flowers, roses are my favorite though." Nimika said and kneeled down in front of a rose bush and pulled one of the bright red roses over to her nose and smelled it. "They smell heavenly." Nimika said and smiled at Kurama.

{I think she's going to be easy to get along with. And I just noticed that her spirit energy is higher than a normal human.} Kurama thought as he opened the door and walked in the house with Nimika behind him. "Mother we're home!" Kurama said as he walked into the house and sat the bags he was carrying down near the couch.

"Shuuichi, did you find.." Shiori started to ask and then she saw Nimika step out from behind Kurama. "Oh hello dear how are you?" Shiori asked and smiled at Nimika and then she hugged her.

"Fine thanks you for asking." Nimika said and smiled at Shiori.

"Oh your so polite come with me I'll show you your room dear." Shiori said and grabbed Nimika by the hand and headed up the stairs.

Nimika looked back at Kurama and mouth the word HELP and then she smiled. Kurama just laughed at Nimika being drug up the stairs by his mother.

"Who is she?" A mysterious man's voice asked from the open door way and Kurama spun around to see a short man with black spiky hair and sapphire eyes looking at him.

"Oh hello Hiei." Kurama said and walked over to the door and then walked out the door and past Hiei.

"Who is she? She has strange spirit energy coming from her." Hiei said and looked at Kurama seriously.

"Her name is Nimika Goukuma she's the daughter of my human mother's old friend." Kurama said and looked at Hiei.

"Is she human?" Hiei asked.

"Yes as far as I know she is." Kurama said and looked up at a window in the house and saw Nimika looking out at him and he smiled and waved at her when she waved at him.

Hiei looked at Kurama and then up at Nimika. "She better not get in the way of the Dark Tournament." Hiei said and glared up at Nimika.

"She won't don't worry Hiei she doesn't know any thing about demons or about fighting I'm pretty sure." Kurama said and looked over at the garden. "Did Yusuke tell you that there's a meeting at 4:00 today?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, are you going to bring the dumb girl?" Hiei asked a little agitated.

"I may have to but she won't bother us." Kurama said and started back into the house.

"She had better not." Hiei said before he left out of sight.

Kurama looked back and then he started in to the house. He walked over to the couch and sat down and then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Nimika smiling at him.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Nimika asked as she walked around the side of the couch and sat down beside Kurama. She looked down at her hands and then over at Kurama. "When are you going to go meet your friends?" Nimika asked and looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Well it's 2:00 right now so I won't be leaving to meet them for another hour, why?" Kurama asked and looked at Nimika out of the corner of his eye. "Do you really want to come with me?" Kurama asked noticed that she seemed really sad.

"No, you don't want me to go." Nimika said and lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. She started to get up from the couch and leave but she stopped when Kurama grabbed her by the wrist. Nimika looked down at Kurama confused.

"If you want to come you can." Kurama said and smiled at her. 

"Really!" Nimika asked in a hyper tone and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and hugged him. "Thank you." 

"Uhm...you're welcome." Kurama said in a shy tone as he lightly hugged her back. {What have I gotten into?} Kurama thought and then he sighed.

****

Author's Note: ^_^ I hope you like this story. I love writing Yu Yu Hakusho fics there so much fun to write. If you want a character put in this story just email me and I'll send you a form to fill out so I can get all the info on your character I need.

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	2. Nimika's Old Schoolmate, Rena

Fox Angel Chapter 2 Nimika's Old Schoolmate, Rena By: Miroke December 12, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama and Nimika walked down the street toward Yusuke's mother's apartment and then Kurama stopped in his tracks and looked down at a confused Nimika.  
  
"What's wrong Shuichi?" She asked and looked at him with confusion on her face. "Why did we stop?" Nimika asked and looked into Kurama's green eyes waiting for his answer to her question.  
  
"Are you sure you want to meet my friends? I mean you don't have to come with me you know, Nimika." Kurama said and smiled down at the young girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Shuichi why don't you want me to meet your friends?" Nimika asked in a hurt tone as she looked at Kurama and then down at the ground and started to fiddle with her hands in a worried way.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way Nimika. I'm just saying that wouldn't you rather of stayed home with my mother and get your room organized?" Kurama asked and smiled sweetly down at her hoping he could get her to smile, because for some reason he couldn't take seeing her sad.  
  
"No I like being with you, Shuichi." Nimika said and looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Alright then," Kurama said and sighed in defeat and took Nimika's hand and started down the street again and then turned a corner. "Let's go in." He said and knocked on the white door.  
  
"Yes," A young man's voice asked as the door opened and Yusuke stood in the doorway and then he smiled at Kurama and told him to come in. "So you brought your friend, huh Kurama?" Yusuke asked and looked over at Nimika who was standing next to Kurama looking around a little scared. "Hey how's it going, Nimika wasn't it?" Yusuke asked and smiled down at Nimika and he held out his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Yes, my name is Nimika," She said and shook Yusuke's hand and then Kuwabara standing over near the door caught her attention.  
  
"Little brother you know it's not nice to stare." A young woman with long sandy brown hair and light brown eyes said as she hit Kuwabara on the back of the head as she got up and walked over to Nimika. "Hey my name is Shizuru Kuwabara it's nice to meet you kid." She said and shook Nimika's hand as she smoked a cigarette.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Miss. Kuwabara." Nimika said and smiled at Shizuru and then her attention fell on a young man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Excuse me," Nimika said and walked over to the young man she was looking at and stopped in front of him.  
  
"What," The young man asked in an annoyed tone as he opened his eyes and glared at the young girl standing in front of him. He has short, spiky black hair and sapphire red eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" Nimika asked in a curious tone as she moved closer to the young man.  
  
"Kurama get her away from me before I do something about her." Hiei warned and looked away from Nimika and over to Kurama.  
  
"Come on Nimika let's leave him alone." Kurama said and took Nimika by the shoulders and turned her around toward the others and away from Hiei.  
  
"But I've see him somewhere before." Nimika said as she looked over her shoulder at Hiei.  
  
"That's impossible," Kurama said in a stunned tone as he turned and looked back at Hiei himself. "Hiei have you ever seen her before?" Kurama asked and looked from Hiei to Nimika.  
  
"No," Hiei said and crossed his arms and turned to look out the window.  
  
"Where have you seen him before Nimika?" Kurama asked and looked down at her interested.  
  
"I can't remember where, I just know him for some strange reason." Nimika said and looked over at Hiei who was ignoring everyone now.  
  
"Fine someone you know Nimi?" A young girl's voice asked from the open doorway and everyone turned to see a young girl with short sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes standing in the doorway to Yusuke's mother's apartment.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked as he walked a little forward.  
  
"My name is Rena Irakatorim; I use to go to school with Nimika here." She said and smiled at Yusuke and then she turned her attention toward Kurama and her mouth dropped open. "Can it really be you?" Rena asked and walked toward Kurama with wide eyes.  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" Kurama asked backing away from the young girl known as Rena. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said and moved Nimika in front of him and then he looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Rena what are you doing here?" Nimika asked trying to help poor Kurama out so he would stop hiding behind her.  
  
"Huh.oh.I'm sorry," Rena said as she shook her head and then she turned her attention to Nimika. "My parents decided to move to Japan since I love it so much and they know I'm going to major in it in collage." Rena said and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Oh Rena I don't ever remember seeing that necklace before, where did you get it?" Nimika asked and started to reach for a small pearl that looked like there was a blizzard inside it around Rena's neck.  
  
"Oh this old thing," Rena said and laughed a little and grabbed the pearl and jerked it away from Nimika's grasp.  
  
"Ok would some tell me why I feel this freaky spirit energy?" Kuwabara yelled in frustration as he wrapped his arms around himself like he was cold.  
  
"Kuwabara shut up she doesn't know about Spirit World or demons or anything like that." Yusuke said and hit Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"Well it's better for her to learn now than later." Rena said and smirked over at Kurama and then she let the pearl fall back at its place around her neck.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Botan asked as she walked over to Rena and looked at the pearl around her neck closely. "Why that's the Jewel of Makai!" Botan said in amazement and pointed at the small pearl around Rena's neck.  
  
"Your very smart grim reaper." Rena said and smiled at Botan when she shot her a gaze of surprise.  
  
"Ok everyone I'm really confused." Nimika said and then about that time a small blue cloud appeared in the room and a small toddler popped up out of it. "Ok now I'm seeing things." Nimika said and passed out, but before she hit the floor Kurama grabbed her.  
  
"Yo," Koenma said and held his hand up at everyone and then he noticed Nimika passed out in Kurama's arms and Rena standing in the middle of the room smirking at him. "What happened here, Yusuke?' He asked and pointed over at Rena. "And why is there a human girl standing in your house glaring at me?" Koenma asked and started to glare back at Rena.  
  
"Watch it toddler," Rena said and turned and walked over to the couch and plopped down and waved her hand over the couch. "Go on with your business don't mine me." She said and stretched out on the couch.  
  
"Alright," Koenma said in kind of a confused tone and then he turned to the Urameshi Team. "Alright guys we've got a really big mission this time," Koenma said and a picture of a young woman with long flowing silver hair and bright moon silver eyes showed up in the picture. She also has two small black fox ears with silver tips and five black foxtails with silvers tips showing behind her and a pair of beautiful angel wings coming form her back. "This is a Fox Angel; she is the last one of her kind. Spirit World sent her to earth and put her inside a female human so she could be reborn as a new person but we couldn't just lose her completely so we made it where only a certain jewel could restore her powers and form to her." Koenma said and stopped for a minute.  
  
"What jewel is that?" Yusuke asked a little annoyed that he had stopped at an important part.  
  
"Well the name of the jewel is, Jewel of Makai. It's very powerful and only its protector and the true Fox Angel can touch it with out getting shocked. Your mission is to search and find the Fox Angel before our enemy Hyuma Gimuama finds her and takes all of her powers for himself." Koenma said and then the picture of the Fox Angel appeared in Yusuke's hand. "Take the picture with you so you'll know when you find her." He said and then he just waited to see what Yusuke would say.  
  
"Well let me see huge feathery wings a pair of black doggy ears and five tails I'm sure she'll stick out in a crowd." Yusuke said and stuck the picture in his pocket.  
  
"Just remember she's not going to be easy to find, she won't look like that picture until she touches the Jewel of Makai." Koenma said and then he disappeared.  
  
"Great we have to go find some dumb fox girl." Yusuke said and then he remembered about Youko and he turned to Kurama. "I didn't mean anything toward you Kurama." Yusuke said and smiled dumbly at him.  
  
"That's alright, Botan could you please go get me a cold dish cloth." Kurama said and when Botan returned with the cloth soaked in water he dabbed it on Nimika's face and she started to come to.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Nimika asked as he held her head and looked around.  
  
"You passed out, Nimika." Kurama said as he helped her to stand up straight. "Yusuke when are we going to start the mission?" Kurama asked as he finally got Nimika to her feet and turned to look at Yusuke.  
  
"Well I guess we can start looking for this Fox Angel girl today, if it's ok with all of you guys." Yusuke said and looked around at all his friends and then his gaze fell on Rena still sitting on the couch. "Why are you still in my house?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I'm going to help you look for Zimena, the Fox Angel. Why else would I stick around this noisy place?" Rena said and smirked at Yusuke when he started to walk toward her with anger obvious on his face. "You know you really shouldn't make me mad half breed." She said and smiled as the bottom of Yusuke's shirt caught fire.  
  
"Shit!" Yusuke yelled and started to jump around trying to put the fire out and when he finally got it put out he turned and looked at Rena. "You're not human, what are you?" Yusuke asked and looked at her closely.  
  
"You'll find out when you need to know." Rena said and got up off the couch and walked over to Kurama and Nimika. "Are you ok Nimika?" She asked and smiled at Kurama as she talked to her friend.  
  
"Do I know you?" Kurama asked Rena as he looked at her closely.  
  
"You might," Rena said and turned around and started to walk away. "Youko Kurama." She said just before she went through the door.  
  
Kurama looked at the door she just went out of in complete and utter shock. "How does she know about Youko?" He asked himself.  
  
"Who's Youko, Shuichi?" Nimika asked and looked up at Kurama confused.  
  
"Uh.oh.he's just an old friend." Kurama said and smiled down dumbly at Nimika.  
  
"Yea, a really, really old friend. Wouldn't you say Kurama?" Yusuke said and smiled when Kurama looked at him like shut up or die.  
  
"Yusuke I'm going to take Nimika home and then I'll come back, alright." Kurama said and started toward the door with Nimika.  
  
"No," Nimika said and jerked her hand away from Kurama. "I want to help you and your friends Shuichi." Nimika said and turned and looked at Yusuke with pleading eyes. "Can I please stay and help?" She pleaded.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama and then back down at Nimika who looked like she was about to cry if he said no. "Sure you can stay and help us." Yusuke said in defeat.  
  
"Yusuke!" Everyone yelled in complete shock.  
  
"Thank you Yusuke." Nimika said and ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Uhm.your welcome, Nimika." Yusuke said a little shocked that she had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So what do I have to do?" Nimika asked as she clasped her hands together and smiled at everyone.  
  
"This is just great; if she gets hurt my mother will kill me." Kurama said and hit his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama she seems like a smart girl she'll be fine." Botan said trying to make Kurama feel a little calmer about taking this human girl along with them on their search for the Fox Angel.  
  
"Nimika you just stay with Kurama here and do what ever he says." Yusuke said and smiled when Kurama blushed a little at his words.  
  
"Alright," Nimika said and nodded.  
  
"So is everyone ready to go?" Yusuke asked and looked around at everyone that was going.  
  
"Yes I'm ready." Kurama said in his normal calm tone.  
  
"Let's get this mission started!" Botan yelled in a happy way and smiled over at Nimika.  
  
"Ready," Nimika said and smiled back over at Botan.  
  
"Sure what ever Urameshi." Kuwabara said and started out the door trying to get far away from Nimika as possible.  
  
"Ok what about you Hiei?" Yusuke asked and looked over at Hiei leaning against the wall in silence.  
  
"What ever, let's just get this mission over with." He said and moved from the wall and started for the door.  
  
"Well it looks like, Mission Find Fox Angel, has begun!" Botan said and held her hand up in a fist and laughed when Kurama, Nimika, and Yusuke turned around and looked at her and shook their heads.  
  
Author's Note: Well here ya go Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to write it but I"ve been having a lot of trouble with my ff.net account. Well I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. And to the people who wanted to know what I needed for you to have a character in this story here is what I need.  
  
Name: Age: Gender: Origin: Race: Hair: Eyes: Clothes: Love: (Can be a character from the anime or it can be one of my OC) Enemy or Friend?: (Is he or she out to help find the Fox Angel or kill her?) Do you want your character to know about the Fox Angel?  
  
Well I think that's all I will need about your characters and if I need anything else I'll just put it in the next or email you what I need ok. Well thanks for reading and please leave a review. 


	3. First Stop, Meeting Maruka the Male Fox ...

Fox Angel Chapter 3 First Stop, Meeting Maruka the Male Fox Angel By: Miroke January 4, 2004  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone walked down the street toward the main part of town, Yusuke thought it would be a great place to look first.  
  
"So Yusuke, how do you propose we find Zimena when she isn't going to look like herself?" Rena asked as she walked next to Yusuke and looked over at Nimika who was walking next to Kurama and smirked. "She could be right under our noses and we wouldn't even know it." She said and looked forward.  
  
"Well I guess you're right, we should look for the jewel Koenma told us about first." Yusuke said and then he stopped and looked at Rena.  
  
"What?" Rena asked a little confused as to why he had stopped and started staring at her.  
  
"You have the jewel, Rena." Botan said and pointed at the pearl hanging around her neck.  
  
"How do you know so much about this Fox Angel girl anyway?" Yusuke asked and looked at Rena getting curious and everyone moved closer to her waiting to see what she would say.  
  
"I.uh." Rena stuttered a little and backed up. Damn it I cannot reveal my true form now it will ruin everything. She thought as she looked from the group behind Yusuke and then back at Yusuke.  
  
"Well?" Everyone asked and crossed their arms as they stared at Rena.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you, I'm not a huma." Rena started to say but was interrupted by two young men running down the street toward them.  
  
"Damnit Derrick come back here!" A young man with long reddish brown hair and bright green eyes yelled as he chased a laughing younger man.  
  
"Are you crazy Nibori? I'm not going to let you catch me." The younger man yelled back and laughed as he ran. He has short spiky dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Ok who are these idiots?" Yusuke asked getting a little curious at the two guys running toward his group of friends.  
  
"Oh shit!" The young man known as Derrick yelled just before he ran into Nimika and then Rena turned around just in time to see the man called Nibori about to run into her.  
  
"Shit!" Rena yelled as she dodged Nibori and before Nibori fell, he grabbed at something and just happened to grab the pearl around Rena's neck before he hit the ground. "Oh no!" Rena said as she watched Nibori hit the ground with the pearl in his hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" Derrick asked Nimika as he pushed himself off her since he had made her fall down along with him when he ran into her.  
  
"I would be better if you would kindly get off me." Nimika said and looked up at Derrick annoyed.  
  
"Oh yea sorry." Derrick said and smiled dumbly at Nimika as he got off her and helped her up. Everyone stopped and stared in complete shock at what was standing in place of Nibori.  
  
A tall young looking man with long red hair that was tied back into a high ponytail and bright piercing green eyes stood in his place. The young man how ever also has two small fiery red fox ears on top of his head and eight bright red foxtails behind him with yellow tips, and on his back are a pair of flaming red angel wings.  
  
"Wha.what happened to him?" Yusuke asked in shock as he looked at the new Nibori.  
  
"He's changed into a Fox Angel." Rena said and walked over and picked the pearl up off the ground where Nibori had dropped it when he had started to change into his other form.  
  
"You knew about this?" Yusuke yelled at Rena and pointed at the male Fox Angel.  
  
"Oh no I didn't know there was a male Fox Angel still alive, but I did know about the female Fox Angel, he's a real surprise." Rena said as she tied the pearl back around her neck and looked over at the male Fox Angel. "Hey fox boy what's your name?"  
  
"Maruka, I'm the last male Fox Angle left." He said and looked over at Rena and then his gaze fell on Nimika. "Who is she?" Maruka asked as he stared walking toward her.  
  
Nimika was so scared she could not even move a muscle in her body. She just looked at Maruka with her mouth wide open.  
  
"What is your name my dear?' Maruka asked as he put his hand on Nimika's cheek and let it trail down her cheek to her shoulder.  
  
"Ni...Nimika." She stuttered out as she stared into his piercing green eyes.  
  
"Just wait a damn minute the toddler said that this fox girl we are looking for was the last Fox Angel, but he says he's the last one." Yusuke yelled out in frustration as he pointed at Maruka.  
  
"No one knows that I even reside in this world, I put my spirit energy in the body of a human woman's unborn child so that I could be reborn and once again be born into a safe world. Kind of like you did my friend, Youko." Maruka said and looked over at Kurama out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kurama started to glow a light blue and then in his place stood a man with long waist length silver hair and golden amber eyes, he has a pair of light silver fox ears on top of his head and a bright silver foxtail behind him. "So we meet again Maruka." Youko said and glared at Maruka.  
  
"Ok guys stop changing into weird creatures the people are going to start to think we're weird over here." Kuwabara said as he looked at Maruka and then over at Youko.  
  
"Shut up moron." Maruka said and a fireball flew at Kuwabara, but it did not come from him instead it came from behind him.  
  
Everyone turned to see a young woman with a tight red shirt and a pair of white knee pants on. She has short fiery red hair and bright crystal blue eyes. "How's it going?" The young girl asked and smiled over at Nimika.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked getting more and more confused by the moment.  
  
"I'm Rena or at least that's my human name." The girl said and smirked. "My demon name is Mitzu, I'm a fire demon." She said and looked over at Nimika.  
  
"Rena what happened to you?" Nimika asked, as she looked at her friend's new form in complete shock.  
  
"I'm me Nimika nothing has happened to me." Rena said and looked over at Maruka. "Well looks like we found an unknown Fox Angel." She said.  
  
"Oh.I think I'm going to faint." Nimika said and put her hand up to her forehead.  
  
Youko looked over at her, walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just relax just because we look different doesn't mean we're going to hurt you." He said and smiled at her kindly.  
  
"Are you still Shuichi?" She asked and turned around and looked at him.  
  
"No, my name is Youko Kurama. I am kind of his other half." He said and laughed lightly.  
  
Nimika looked at him and then looked over at Rena. "I need something to drink." Nimika said and walked over to a bench that was next to the street and sat down.  
  
Yusuke looked down the street at some people staring at Youko, Maruka and Rena. "Guys maybe we should get out of the street, there's a park over this way." He said and walked down the street a little way and then turned and walked into a small park surrounded by trees and shrubbery.  
  
"Ok now I have to go inform Koenma that we have found a Fox Angel that was not on our records." Botan said and her oar popped into her hand. "I'll be back soon." She said as she disappeared into the clouds.  
  
"Oh.is he ok?" Nimika asked when she noticed Derrick still standing wide eyes at the group.  
  
"Oh hey this is just a movie thing.ok so they're just actors." Yusuke said and kind of laughed dumbly and waved his hands at Derrick.  
  
Derrick looked at him a little odd and then he pointed over at Maruka. "Then why did my best friend change into some weird ass creature dude?"  
  
"Uhm." Everyone said and then Maruka walked up to Derrick.  
  
"I must have forgotten to tell you about me trying out for this movie addition." Maruka said and smiled dumbly at his friend and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh huh." Derrick said. "Excuse me while I go try and figure this out." He said and walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on it and stared at the ground.  
  
"Well ok.we've kind of round a Fox Angel but it's the wrong gender." Yusuke said and sighed. "I guess our search is still on." He said, turned, and looked over at Nimika who was looking at Maruka strange. Then he noticed her eyes flashing from moon silver and back to normal color. What the hell.? Yusuke thought and then he smiled at Nimika when she looked over at him somewhat confused.  
  
Youko noticed the strange look on Yusuke's face while he was looking at Nimika so he decided to look down at her to see if anything odd had happened to her. Then he noticed her scent had changed a little. This is odd.she.she smells like a demon. Youko thought as he lightly sniffed the air.  
  
Nimika looked over at Youko and smiled at him. "So how does Shuichi have two halves anyway?" She asked.  
  
"It's a very long story Nimika." Youko said and tried to ignore the young human girl but it seemed like the more he ignored her, the more she seemed to want to talk to him.  
  
"Your nothing like Shuichi.he's nicer." Nimika whined and turned away from Youko and started to walk down toward the park exit.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Youko asked and ran after her a little and then stopped when she stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'm going back to Mrs. Minamino's.if Shuichi isn't here then I guess no one else wants me around. I can tell that you only let me go because you did not want to hurt my feelings Yusuke thank you. Good bye." Nimika said and turned back around and continued walking out of the park and down the street.  
  
"Wonderful Youko, you hurt her feelings." Rena said and ran after her friend. "Nimika wait for me," She said and in a blink of a light, she looked like a normal human again. Dang it where did she go? She asked herself when she got out onto the sidewalk. "Nimika?" She yelled.  
  
"Rena? What are you doing I thought you would stay with them." Nimika said and looked at her confused.  
  
"No, besides you are my friend Nimika you have been since preschool." Rena said and smiled at her. "Don't' what Youko says hurt your feelings.he just really doesn't under stand how to show his feelings toward others. After all he is only a kitsune." Rena said and laughed when Nimika laughed.  
  
"Yea I guess your right." Nimika said and smiled. "Do you want to help me unpack and get organized back at Mrs. Minamino's house?" She asked and started to walk down the street with Rena next to her.  
  
"Yea sure sounds fun." Rena said and smiled.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the characters everybody^_^ and all of the characters that were submitted will be used in the story. I hope you like this chapter. I want to keep this story going and I have an idea of about 50 chapters...Haha.So please leave a review and thanks for reading.  
  
.Miroke. 


End file.
